


could this be you??

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: He doesn’t wait for a reply, slips his phone back into his coat before getting on with what he needs to and refuses to think about what he’s done or even why, not until he’s home, cleaning up from dinner and Lisa is calling, forcing him to acknowledge his cell phone.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	could this be you??

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Len doesn't mean for it to become a thing, he really doesn't, and he honestly can’t explain why he even does it in the first place. Only that, well, he'd seen the puppy, all floppy eared and wagging tail, when he’d gone out to run some quick errands and he couldn't help that Barry's face almost immediately popped into his mind's eye. He’s already tapped the camera button, snapping a quick photo before he even realizes what he’s done.

Looking at the photo, the pup’s tongue is sticking out the side, almost in concentration, as he tries to figure out the best way to get off his leash, and he reminds Len so much of his speedster that he doesn’t hesitate before he’s already bringing up his messages and shooting a quick one off to the young hero.

_ Is this you, Scarlet? ;P _

He doesn’t wait for a reply, slips his phone back into his coat before getting on with what he needs to and refuses to think about what he’s done or even why, not until he’s home, cleaning up from dinner and Lisa is calling, forcing him to acknowledge his cell phone.

It’s only after a brief conversation to confirm that they would in fact be meeting up tomorrow, that Len finally opens up the two messages Barry has sent him.

_ :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( Not cool _

_ ugh! look at what you made me do!!! got me makin puns!!! _

Len can’t help but chuckle as he types out his own reply.

_ It’s so easy to run with them, isn’t it? _

Len’s pretty sure it’s a one off, him sending Barry the photo of the puppy, but it happens again a week later, the then two days after that and again just a day later. Different puppies, all sent with the same message, ‘Is this you?’, and then Len realizes as he’s typing up the fifth one that it’s definitely become a thing and he’s still not even sure why he’s doing it.

_ where do you keep finding all these dogs? he’s so adorable!!!!! _

_ It’s a she, Scarlet, don’t be so quick to judge _

_ you know I don’t mean it, and I know I shouldnt assume but that puppy is just too cute!!!!! Len, what kind is it???? _

_ Honestly, Scarlet, don’t you know how to use google? _

_ what kinda dog is that???? :0 :0 :0 :0 _

But it’s the seventh time he sends a photo, nearly a month after the first, a month of cautious flirting and actual talking with Barry; that the younger man finally sends him his own photo, of the angriest looking cat that Len’s ever seen in his life, with…of course Barry had toss his words back at him.

_ ‘Is this you? ;P cause he looks like he could be your twin! :P _

Len’s never been more grateful than he is right at that moment, that he’s alone in his apartment because his laughter bubbles up and out of his mouth before he can even think to try and stop himself, spending the next few minutes laughing more deeply than he has in years.

_ Eyes don’t match, but better luck next time. _

And with that, they seemed to go out of their ways, trying to send one another photos of cats and dogs, trying to one up one another, with both their pictures and their flirting, spending weeks doing this before Barry takes it to the next step.

_ We could try doing this over coffee… _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
